The Falling Out
by twilightlullaby
Summary: AU: ALL HUMAN & It's OCC.Edward & Bella have always been best friends, but what happens when something horrible happens that causes them to almost part? Story about lossing ones you love, loss of innocence, dealing with friendships & feelings of confusion
1. Prologue

Written by: twilightluallby

**Written by**: twilightluallby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight, so, DUH, that means I'm not Steph either.

**A/N**: This story came to me all out of the blue & even though I'm in the process of writing two other fanfictions at the moment, something kept telling me to write this one… I have a strong outline written, but I'm not to sure if I'm going to finish it, so please read at your own risk. The rating of this story _**MIGHT**_ be changed to '_M_' later, but I'm not to sure. It depends on how the plot unfolds when I write. However, if it does get changed to '_M_' I will let everyone know & I'm sure it won't be too graphic, so it should be pretty safe to read! So without further ado, please Enjoy.

_**Prologue**_

I never thought that a story like mine could ever possibly have a happy ending, but maybe I shouldn't jinx it. Maybe I'm trapped in some twisted nightmare that my mind has come up with and I will hear the annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock go off, wake up to get ready for another lousy, boring, un-eventful day at Forks High School. That seems more like the reality of the situation with the turn of events that has happened to me the past several months: From my mom dying of breast cancer, my dad going into shock, to almost losing my best friend.

I wish I could say that it was a nightmare, but I know that it's not. I know that my alarm will not go off, and I know that my dad won't smile like he used to when he would see me making dinner, or finally take out the trash without being asked a million times. But the weird thing is _I_ still smile. There is only one reason I smile and that is right next door to me. Right on the other side of these sheetrock and wooden walls is the reason I continue to get up every morning, put on my shoes and a smile on my face for the world to see.

Sometimes I feel selfish for being so happy in such a situation, but I know that it's for a reason. I shouldn't dwell on something that a seventeen year old has no control over, _or do I_?

This is my story, or should I say _our_ story of all the happy, sad, tragic, frustrating, confusing, misunderstanding moments up until this point in _our _lives.


	2. Summer Vacation

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: This Disclaimer is the Jesus of all Disclaimers for this story so I don't have to repeat a lame sounding one for every chapter! Yay!- I do not own twilight (however I do own a couple of copies of the infamous novel) or any of the characters. No money is made writing this. This is purely fiction. If any thing is in common with anyone, then it's all coincidence. I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Summer Vacation**_

_Several months before the prologue…_

I woke up to the sound of something hitting my window. It sounded like a small _ping_ noise as it hit the glass of window and fell down to the earth below. I looked over at my clock and saw that it was only nine in the a.m. _He better have a good reason for waking me up this early on the first day of summer vacation, or else I'm so going to kick his tush_.

I got up sluggishly maneuvering- still half way asleep- across my room- nearly slipping on a shoe in the process- to my window. As I pushed my hair out of my eyes I could see Edward smiling like an idiot on the opposite side of my window. He was still in his room. I was thankful that Edward and I got the rooms in our two story houses that just so happened to have windows parallel from one another. He made a motion for me to open my window with his hands, just as his already was.

I sighed and opened my window, speaking before he could get a word out. "What the _heck_ are you doing waking me up this early on Saturday morning, and on the first day of summer vacation!?" I pulled my bed head hair into a pony tail. His face fell slightly and it reminded me of the first time I ever met Edward.

He had just turned five and I was just about to turn five- It was the day that he moved into the house next door to mine. My mom, Renee, knew for a few weeks that we would be getting new neighbors so she ordered for a flower pot to be made at the local florist to give to the family as a welcoming gift. I remember it like it was yesterday…

"Come on Isabella," My mom said holding my hand with one of hers and the pot of flowers in the other. "Let's go welcome our new guests to the neighborhood!" With that, she dragged me next door to welcome the new family. As we approached the family un-packing the huge moving van in the drive way, my eyes automatically zoomed onto the kid that looked to be around my age.

He was eating an ice cream with one of those really good sugar cones and his green eyes sparkled with joy at every lick he took. I pulled away from my mom and ran over to the little boy.

"Hello…" He said, with an ice cream ring around his mouth. "I'm Edward, but my mommy calls me Eddie." He smiled at me. I watched as a drip of ice cream slid down from the cone onto his small, already sticky hand. I could feel my mouth watering at just imagining the taste.

"Hi, I'm Isabella" I said still starring at the ice cream in his hand. "My mommy calls me Bella." He took a lick of the ice cream and I nearly lunged at him for it, but I thought it would be nicer to ask. "Can I have a lick of that Ice cream?!"

He simply looked at me and giggled. "No!" he laughed out. "You have cooties!"

I instinctively felt my eyes turn into slits. I'm sure that at the time I had no idea what cooties were, but I knew that by the way he said it, it wasn't a good thing. I then proceeded to kick him in his shin and in the process his scoop of ice cream fell to the floor, dirt covering the round mass of frozen deliciousness. He looked at me then at the dirt covered ice cream and back at me again. His jade eyes became weary and he pushed me then ran away crying. All I could do was laugh…I knew from then on Edward and I were going to be the best of friends.

My mom made me apologize the moment Edward ran crying to Esme, his mom, and told her what happened. From then on, Edward and I have pretty much been inseparable.

I was brought back out of my flash back by Edwards facial expression changing to a more sarcastic one. He smiled impishly at me. "Hey, did someone wake-up on the wrong side of the bed or is it just that time of the month?" He put his elbows on the window ceil, leaning casually towards me, even though there was still a ten feet gap between us.

"I don't know…You tell me," I shot back at him "I was kicked a couple of times last night until you decided to get up and go to your bed at three in the morning. And I'd rather not discuss my menstrual process with you…if you don't mind." Edward and I usually slept with one another four out of the seven nights of the week. I mean, it was never sexual; except that one time when I was eleven… when Alice and Emmett-Edward's older brother and sister- got the best idea ever to play 'truth or dare.' Me being the only non-Cullen one, I felt the need to stick myself out there and I chose dare. It was the worst dare in the history of all dares that I've ever done. Ali and Em BOTH dared me that, that night before I went to bed, I HAD to kiss Edward. Like, lip to lips! It was the most disgusting thing I've ever had to do in my entire life! Who wants their first kiss to be from what seems like their brother? _Icky_.

_Anyways_, Edward and I, he now seventeen and I sixteen, just always slept with one another and not in a sexual way either. It's just always been that way. I was pretty much the stuffed animal he would kick around and he was my pillow, or sometimes my stuffed animal that I'd kick around a little bit. It was easy sneaking into one another's rooms…With a trellis by both of our windows to climb up on.

I can still remember the first time I ever snuck into Edward's room. I was ten years old and the night before we had watched _Friday the 13__th_, The camp Crystal Lake one. I remember I was laying down in my room and I kept looking over at my closet thinking that Jason was going to come out at any moment to attack me with his huge knife. That's when I gave up on trying to sleep and climbed out my window and lunged myself over to Edward's trellis and knocked on his window. He came running over and pulled his window up.

"You can't sleep either?" He asked his green eyes wide awake from fear of Jason. He helped pull me into his room and shut his window.

"No!" I whisper yelled at him "Next time Esme and Renee tell us not to sneak watching scary movies…I'm not letting you talk me into it!" and with that I climbed into his bed and quickly feel asleep with him beside me.

"Hey, BELLA!? HELLO!" Edward brought me out of my flashback again "Anyone in there?" he was waving at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked shaking my head and trying to focus on the fact he was trying to speak to me.

"I said, Ali and Em want to go to the beach with Jasper and Rosalie and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with all of us." I tried to rub the sleep from out of my eyes and nodded at him.

"Awe…" Edward said in a mocking tone "Someone a little slweeepy?" I gave him a sarcastic smile and grabbed the closest pillow to me from off of my bed and threw it across the ten foot gap between us. It almost hit him in his face, but he moved out of the way just in time. I saw it land on his dark green bed sheets. "Yep!" He yelled across to me "Someone defiantly woke up on the wrong side of the bed…so are you going to go or what?" He asked me leaning on the window ceil again.

"Sure," _yawn_ "let me ask Charlie and I'll be over in about thirty." I said before shutting my window and turning around to go face my closet to see what I should wear. I picked out my jean shorts, my- well Edward's- old baseball style shirt. It was the one where the body part was white but the three quarter sleeves were a dark forest green. I also got my two piece black bathing suit and set it out on my bed so it would be ready for me to change into when I got out of the shower.

I grabbed my favorite towel from out of the hall closet and proceeded to take my shower. I even took some extra time to shave my legs. When I walked back into my room I quickly changed into my bathing suit, tying the strings around my back, then around my neck. I pulled on my jean shorts and put my shirt on. I slipped on my green flip-flops to match and grabbed two hair ties off of my dresser. I walked back into the bathroom and pulled my hair into two French braid pigtails. It was one of the few 'girlie' things that my mom, Renee, had taught me before she passed away two months ago from breast cancer.

I looked at myself in the mirror and examined my face. There was nothing special about me with my brown eyes and chestnut hair, that was often to wavy and frizzy for my taste. I couldn't help but feel like crap every time I thought about my mom's death...so I quickly shoved it out of my mind and went back to the hall closet to grab a small beach bag. I ran down stairs and saw my dad right where I expected him to be.

He was sitting at the kitchen table pushing around Cheerios in his cereal bowl. I walked passed him and went to the fridge. I grabbed out the bag of grapes from the fruit drawer and put some in a small sandwich bag. I put them in my beach bag. I then grabbed stuff to make a sandwich…and I also grabbed a granola bar along with two water bottles. I was waiting for my own dad to notice me.

I gave up by the time I was finished making my sandwich and putting everything in my beach bag. I grabbed the Cheerios from on top of the fridge, grabbed the milk and made myself a bowl.

I grabbed a spoon from out of the drawer and slowly sat across from my dad at the small oak table. I sighed before I began speaking. "Dad, Edward asked me if I could go to the beach with Em, Ali, Rose and Jasper? Is it cool if I go?"

I looked at my dad from across our small table. Even though he was here in the flesh I could tell from the vacant look in his eyes he was not seeing the small yellow kitchen around him. "Yeah…" He finally answered looking down at his now soggy bowl of cereal. I decided that I would test his limits to see how far in the blue he really was.

"Dad…Were going to kill someone and hide the body in the garage…Is that okay?" I said while pushing my Cheerios around in my bowl now.

He pushed a few soggy Cheerios around in his bowl and answered in the very same somber voice "Yeah…" It hurt me to see my dad so far gone in the blue. He took my mom's death the hardest….I hated seeing him like this. Sometimes the lachrymose I felt for my mom seemed to get just as bad as Charlie's, but I would never let anyone know or see it. Not even Edward.

I decided then it was time to grab my bag and get the hell out of there before the water works started. "Bye dad," Kissed his cheek "I will be back before five to make dinner." He didn't reply. "Love you."

I locked the front door on my way out. _Just in case_. I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled at me while heaving a huge cooler into the trunk of his jeep. There was still one more sitting by his feet.

"Hey…Em" I said while putting my small beach bag in the middle of the Cullen lawn and running over to help him. "You need any help?" I asked going to pick up the cooler that was by his feet, but before I could he already had it in his arms heaving it into the jeep.

"Nah. I'm good. Just go get my brother and sister…" Just as I ran to pick up my bag in the middle of the lawn Alice and Edward both came trailing out of the house. Edward looked like he belonged on the cover of an _Abercrombie and Fitch_ catalog while Alice looked like she belonged on the cover of _Vogue_. I instantly felt my self esteem drop about twenty percent. You could defiantly tell I was not blood related to this family….they got the better genes then I did.

Just then Rose and Jasper pulled up in her Red BMW convertible. Jasper was the first one out of the vehicle and he looked like he could fit on the cover of that _Abercrombie and Fitch_ magazine right along with Edward with his blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. I felt my self esteem drop a little more…then Rosalie had to walk out of the car wearing nothing but a small white bikini top with matching white shorts. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a _Sports Illustrated_. I felt my self esteem drop even lower. Her blue eyes were just as vibrant as her brothers, or possibly even more.

_Thank god today was supposed to be around 77 degrees?_ I questioned to myself.

"Everyone ready to go?" Edward asked, giving Jasper a light smack on the back as a greeting.

We all then proceeded to pack into Emmett's jeep. Edward and I got the way, _way_ back, while Jasper and Alice got the back…Em and Rose got to sit in the front. Thank god the beach we were going to was only about fifteen minutes away or there would have been some serious claustrophobic issues.

**EPOV**

Once we arrived to the beach everyone piled out of Emmett's huge jeep stretching their limbs out, even though it was only a fifteen minute ride. I looked over at Bella and she was peeking over in my direction. We both couldn't help but laugh at the fact we were both stretching our arms out above out heads.

"You're such a loser." She said and swatted me in the stomach while I was still stretching. She ran away from me and stood behind Emmett before I could swat her back. She stuck her tongue out at me like she used to when she was seven. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, C'mon you guys, grow up." Emmett said moving out of the way of Bella and grabbing one of the coolers.

"Yeah Edward," She said in a mocking tone while her and Alice grabbed the other cooler out of the back of the jeep "Grow up!"

Jasper, Rose and I grabbed the towels and the beach chairs. I also grabbed Bella's small beach bag and slug it over my shoulder. I slammed the trunk shut and heard Emmett lock it afterwards.

After finally finding a perfect spot on the beach- not to close and not to far away from the water- we set up our 'base.' I handed everyone their designated towel while Jasper and Rosalie gave everyone a chair. Alice, Bella, and Emmett put the coolers right in the middle of the 'base' so everyone could reach them if they wanted something to drink or one of the sandwich's Esme was nice enough to make for all of us.

"Thanks for holding this for me." Bella said to me as she slid her small bag off my shoulder and throwing it on her towel. She kicked off her flip flops, next to her towel and then removed her shirt-Well, my shirt- and laid on her back, on her towel.

I laid my towel next to hers and laid down on my stomach, resting my head on my folded arms. It was a few minutes before we both saw Jasper and Alice stand up, holding hands and wander off towards the water and eventually walk off into the distance talking. Rose and Emmett finally decided that they got bored of sitting in the same spot and went to go get their feet wet in the water.

"So…" Bella said laying on her side, her head propped up by her hand "Why you so quiet?" She asked.

"I don't know." I admitted. "Just thinking I guess….How's Charlie doing?"

"He's…" she hesitated. "Fine." It came out more like a question then an actual fact. She looked down at her towel and began picking at the small rug like pieces. I noticed that she started avoiding my eye contact every time I asked about her family after her mom died two months ago…She didn't even cry. Well, I know that she did…_she HAD to have cried at least once_, even I cried. She just never did it in front of me.

"How about you?" I asked leaning up on my side, hopefully trying to coax her into looking at me. Of course, she didn't. She just picked harder at her towel. It was quiet for a moment before she looked up at me and finally smiled.

"I'm good." I could see right through her lie, but I couldn't let her see that. I couldn't let her know that I could see that small vacant look creep into her eyes; the same one that completely took over Charlie's. I stood up then and pulled off my t-shirt so I was in nothing but my swimming trunks.

"You know what I think you need Isabella Swan?" I said walking towards her. She quickly got my drift and placed her legs in front of her as a blocking mechanism.

"Edward Cullen!" She yelled at me. Her brown eyes shooting daggers at me. "You wouldn't dare!" She glared at me then at the water, then back at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at the desperate tone in her voice "Oh, I would!" I then picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and ran towards the ocean. She kicked and bashed against me trying to get away, but I wouldn't let her go. She then snuck her hands down to my hips and tickled me. _Only she would know where my weak spot was_. I instantly feel onto the floor while she pinned me in the sand.

She glared down at me, doing that whole shooting daggers thing with her eyes again. I couldn't help but laugh harder at her expression. "I don't want to go in the water!" She yelled at me, poking me forcefully in the chest with her index finer. I looked over and saw that we were only about ten feet away from the waves of the ocean and us.

I suddenly got a brilliant idea. I wrapped my arms around Bella's neck and brought her face into my neck. I then locked her legs with mine. I couldn't help but laugh even harder and I said in her ear "That's just too damn bad!" and I rolled us the rest of the way into the ocean…sand flying everywhere. I quickly released her once I felt the water was deep enough and began swimming away from Bella as if my life depended on it.

"UGH!" I heard her yell. "You are so going to get it Cullen!" I looked behind me and saw that she was hot on my feet. Just when I thought I was out of her reach, she grabbed my ankle and pulled me back towards her; pushing me under water in the process. While I was under, I felt for her legs and pushed behind her knees, making them give out. Just before I surfaced the water I heard her scream as she went under.

I couldn't help but feel a cocky smile spread across my face as she glared at me, slowly coming out of the water. The first thing I noticed was her exposed breasts being shown off to the entire world. "Ughhh…. Bella-" I said in a petrified tone but he she cut me off before I could explain her little- _or should I say huge?-_ problem.

"Oh, you're so going to get it now, Cullen!" She lunged herself at me. I don't think she realized that her chest was not only being exposed to me, but also to every old pervert on the beach if they wanted to see it. I don't know what came over me but I instinctively reached my hands out and grabbed her, trying to cover her. I moved my hands to her back and pressed her chest against mine, she fought against me but there was no way I was going to let her budge. I whispered in her ear as quickly as I could: "Bellayourtopcameoff…"

She suddenly froze in my arms and looked up at me. She then looked down at our bare chests touching one another then back up to my face. Her brown eyes had horror written all over them and I could feel the blush of embarrassment creep up her whole torso, to the crown of her head. She slowly slipped deeper into the oceans water until everything was covered from her neck down. I let her go then, giving us about a foot between one another. _Thank god, or she would have felt my-_

"Where's my top at?" she squeaked out while crossing her arms over her chest as a wave went by us. All I could do was look into her big brown embarrassed eyes and shrug my shoulders. "Well, LOOK FOR IT STUPID!" She yelled at me getting angry now. I quickly scanned the oceans surface and saw a small black piece of cloth near the shore.

"I think I see it," I began swimming towards the shore "I'll be right back." _Did_

_Bella's chest really just excite me? Man, that's sick! She's like you're sister…you pig Cullen. _I reached the small piece of black cloth and sure enough it was Bella's swim suit top. I swam as fast as I could back to Bells. Her arms were still covering herself under the water.

I held up the top smiling "I found it!" Her eyes got wide and she grabbed it from my hands quickly. I could have sworn she muttered something that sounded like _idiot_, but I wasn't sure.

We stood there for a moment starring at one another. Every few moments a wave would cause us to drift a little closer to the shore. Finally Bella broke the awkward silence. "Turn around, Stupid!" She yelled at me. I did as she asked and heard a little splashing behind me. A few moments later Bella was swimming ahead of me. I fallowed her quietly back to the towels.

We didn't speak for a while, until finally she began laughing hysterically. I looked at her and she was grabbing her sides from how hard she was laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"You should have seen your face!" She managed to gasp out between laughs.

"My face?" I asked in a shocked tone "You should have seen yours!" I accused. I finally gave into a little laughing.

"You just act like you've never seen me naked before," She explained "We always used to shower together when we were little…" She said calming her laugh down.

"That's true…" I agreed still laughing "but that was before you actually had boobs!" _Oh. My. God! Did I just say that aloud?_

"Hey, I heard boobs!" Emmett said running up to a very flushed Bella and a very embarrassed me- Rosalie was holding Em's hand. Before Emmett could question further Alice and Jasper came up to the rest of the group and sitting down. Alice broke the short silence.

"I'm starved, let's eat some lunch." She went to open one of the coolers. Everyone was suddenly distracted by the food and soda that was being placed in font of them. When I thought no one was looking I peeked over at Bella and she seemed very intent at starring at her sandwich. I noticed that she ate much slower then normal. She then went to take a drink of her cola and she caught my eye. I mouthed 'sorry' to her. All she did was shrug he shoulders and give a small smile.

I took that as I was forgiven.

The rest of the beach day went by very un-eventful. Em and Rose made out like they were sex deprived or something while Alice and Jasper sat on their towel whispering back and forth to one another.

Everyone did eventually get up to play a game of Frisbee; Even though Bella wasn't all the coordinated, our team of Me, Emmett and her won. We all gave one another a high five after our fourth round and called it a day. We packed up our small day camp and piled into the big jeep.

Once we got home everyone helped unload the jeep and put all the chairs back into the right place in the garage. Emmett kissed Rosalie good bye while Alice kissed Jasper. Soon it was just us Cullen brothers and sisters along with Bella.

All too soon Carlisle stuck his head out into the garage. "Oh, Hey guys, dinner is just about ready and I'm sure you're mom would like you guys cleaned up before you go and eat, Oh, hey Bella! You can stay for dinner if you want to." He looked at his watch. "About twenty minutes guys…" and let the door close as he walked back into the house.

"I call shower first!" Alice yelled as she pushed Emmett aside and running into the house.

"That's so not fair Al! I drove here and back!" The door shut cut off their bickering. I couldn't help but laugh nervously as Bella and I were left alone.

"So…" I sifted my feet a little not really knowing what to say. I also was looking at the floor.

"I better get home to Charlie." Bella said quietly. I looked up to see her eyes starring at me. They quickly shifted to the floor once mine came in contact with hers.

"You're not going to stay for dinner?" I asked hopeful.

"Nah. I told Charlie I'd make dinner tonight for him…" She grabbed her beach bag and slug in over her shoulder. "I'll call you tomorrow so we can chill." She said waving over her shoulder and walking out of the garage.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I yelled out for her to hear.

"Bye!" she yelled out as I shut the garage door and walked into my house. _What the heck happened today?_

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone likes this story so far. I don't know when I will be able to post new chapters of it up (it took me three days alone just to write this one) because I am busy writing two other fanficions at the moment & this one came to me out of the blue. I just felt like I needed to write it, so I did. I have a pretty strong outline, but it could easily be changed as the characters develop. So, PLEASE let me know what you think of it…let me know how you all like it so far.**

**Thanks for reading & I hope you take the time to review!!**


	3. Movie Night

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by: **twilightlullaby

**A/N: **Thanks to all that have read & to those that also took the time to review. I'm pleased to know everyone likes it so far. It makes me smile!

_**Chapter Two**_

_**movie night**_

**BPOV**

Eating dinner with Charlie was like sitting in front of a brick wall and spoon feeding it small bites at a time. There was no emotion what so ever. I don't even think he realized that I was gone the entire day.

I wanted to go eat dinner with the Cullen's but I couldn't just leave my dad like this to fend for himself. So I sucked up my remorse and walked my little tush over to my house and fixed a nice meal for my dad. Well, it wasn't all that nice- Baked potatoes and steak. I was in the middle of cutting my steak when the phone rang. I excused myself from the table and waked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

_"Oh, hey Bells. Is Charlie there?"_ It was my dad's best friend, Harry Clearwater. I looked over at the table and saw Charlie stick his fork in his baked potato and push it around a little bit. I pulled the phone away from my mouth and held it close to my chest.

"Dad…" He didn't look up, so I called him a little louder. "Dad…" He looked up dropping his fork on the table. "Harry is on the phone, he wants to talk to you." Charlie held his hand out to grab the phone.

I pulled the phone back up to my mouth "Yeah, hold on…" Then I passed it to my dad. I sat back down at the table and tried to make what I could out of my dads conversation to Harry. It wasn't easy due to my dad's non-verbal phase he was going through.

"Oh, really?" He said somberly. "Oh." He said a moment later. "No, I don't thi-"He was cut off from Harry talking on the other line. "Okay, fine. Yeah. Five A.M. Bye." With that my dad hung up the phone.

I picked up a small piece of steak and ate it, chewing it slowly waiting for my dad to talk to me. He pushed his potato around a little more before he finally stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Harry asked me to go fishing tomorrow." I sighed with relief that he was willing to go. "So, I'm going to call it a night and go to bed, we're leaving at five A.M."

"Alright." I said taking a bite of my potato. I looked over at the clock on the stove and saw that it was only seven thirty P.M.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." And with that my dad walked out of the kitchen. I heard him clunk his way up the stairs and heard his door shut. I looked down at my lousy plate of food and suddenly lost my appetite. I stood up and threw the remainders of my dinner in the trash and put my dishes, as well as my dads, in the dishwasher. I looked out at the small kitchen window, starring at the sunset in the distance.

I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks. _Mommy, I don't know what to do anymore. Why did you have to leave me?_ I thought to myself. I quickly brushed the tears off my face and told myself to grow up. That's what life was all about: Loving people and then losing them. I changed my mind to think about something else…Naturally my mind drifted to think about what had happened today at the beach.

I couldn't help but blush as I thought about Edward grabbing me and pushing me against him to hide me from the world. _Oh. God._ Edward wasn't only the first I guy I kissed, but he was the first guy to feel me up as well. _Gross_. I shuttered at the thought. Well, it could be worse…I mean he does have a nice body, great arms, awesome personality, and those eyes…Oh god, the eyes are to die for when he just wakes up and they still have that glazed over look. Or when his hair is pushed sexily over his eyes to look like it's in prefect bronze disarray- _What the Heck_?! _Did I just call Edward sexy_? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, just then the phone rang making me jump.

I skipped over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked lazily.

"Hey," _speaking of the 'sexy' man himself_. "What are you doing?"

"Just got done eating…" I said picking at my jean shorts that I was still wearing from the day at the beach.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to walk your little tush a whole twenty feet over to my house and have a movie night. Carlisle just rented a couple of movies…" Edward trailed off.

"Sure," I said to him smiling "Just as long as you take back the statement about my tush being little!" I looked over my shoulder trying to see my bum. "I think it's quit large for my size…and it's nice and firm!" I joked around with him.

"Oh, God." He laughed on the other end. "You're tush isn't small, it's perfect in all it's firmness perfection." I laughed along with him.

"Good, I'm glad you agree with me. Charlie is going to go fishing with Harry tomorrow, so-"Edward cut me off.

"Really?" He sounded excited.

"Yeah…Really." I said sarcastically, pretending to be mad at the fact he cut me off. "_Anyways_, I'm going to take a shower to get all the sand of my hair and then I'll be over."

"Good! I don't want any sand in my bed." He said in a joking tone.

"Hey! That's all you're fault! You're the one that decided we should have a roll in the sand!" I accused.

"Well, maybe you should have just willingly gone into the water and I wouldn't have had to push you in." He shot back. I could tell he had a smile on his face as he said this. I couldn't help but blush at remembering what happened after.

"I'm going to take a shower now, Cullen." I said quietly.

"All rightly! The popcorn will be ready when you get your firm, round, perfect tush over here!" He said enthusiastically with a hint of sarcasm.

"Bye!" I yelled into the receiver and slammed the phone down gently.

I smiled to myself before running up the stairs and skipping into my room. I pulled out my sweats and one of my old white beaters. I smiled and looked over out my window. Edward blinds were open and he was taking his shirt off. I couldn't help myself from starring at him. He then slipped off his swimming trunks, throwing them in his dirty cloths hamper-_yep, time to leave_. I grabbed my towel from off of my floor that I used from the morning and went to go take my shower.

I let the warm water relax the muscles in my back before I washed my hair. I washed it twice to get the sand out. I grabbed my scrubby loofah and began lathering my body. I washed sand off in places I never imagined sand could be. I let the water rinse my conditioner out a little longer then necessary and the warm water relax me for a while longer before stepping out.

When I went back in my room I put lotion on, changed into my pajamas, slipped on my slippers and walked over to my window. I opened it and slithered my way down on the trellis. I looked around to make sure no one was looking as I started to climb up Edward's. Once I got to the top I noticed his window was wide open for me. I pulled myself through to his empty bedroom. His door was shut as was his bathroom door. I could hear the shower on and could smell soap in the air.

I plopped down on his big bed. I reached over and grabbed my pillow that I threw at him the s'morning, and pulled it so it was over my stomach. I looked around his room taking it all in- From the manly smell of it to the Star Wars action figures on his shelf above his huge T.V.

Edward always had nicer things then I did, but we never let that come in between us. His dad, Carlisle, was a surgeon while Charlie was- or used to be before my mom died- the Chief of Police to the town's people of Forks. Both of our mom's were stay at home mom's until we reached high school and they decided to volunteer around town to help the community out.

I sighed and laid back on Edward's bed, resting my head in his soft pillows. I took a huge breath and loving how the scent of him always made me feel happy, like I belonged, or like nothing bad ever happened in my life. It was always that way with Edward.

I jumped up when I heard Edward's bathroom door fly open swiftly. A cloud of steam rolled out then Edward appeared with a towel wrapped around his waist. I couldn't help but notice how dangerously low the towel was set on his hips; causing a small 'v' to appear.

"Hey there firm one." He said walking out of the bathroom and going to his dresser. I laid on my side and propped my head up on one of my hands while he rummaged for cloths to wear.

I decided to play sarcastic with him. "Awe…did someone want to get even on showing off their goods for the day?" I laughed lightly.

He turned around quickly holding what looked like a pair of boxers and flannel pajama pants. "What do you mean '_goods'_?" He asked me smiling and raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't help myself but laugh and go along with it. "You saw mine, _little bear_, now I want to see-" I let my eyes drop down to the towel then look back up at his amused green eyes "what you _have_ to offer."

He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal and said "Seems fair enough…" and he let the towel drop. I felt my face go from sarcastic mode into complete utter shock. I wanted to look away, but it was, like, my head couldn't move and my eyes couldn't shut.

"Are you done ogling and can I put my cloths on now?" Edward laughed out after what seemed for an eternity of minutes. I looked up from him and into his eyes. I could see a light blush on his cheeks, but he couldn't be as red as my face felt. Suddenly, I gained control over my body: I quickly turned my head away and shoved them in the mass of pillows and bed sheets.

"_Sweet Jesus_, Edward!" I yelled into his pillow. "I was only kidding! I didn't really want to see…_it_!"

I heard him laugh as I felt the bed shake next to me. I moved my head from out of the pillows and looked up at him- thank GOD he was dressed now. I went to go yell at him again, but he covered my mouth with one of his hands. "You're going to disturb the parents and I don't really want to explain to them what you're doing here, in my bed." He moved his hand away from my mouth. I could feel another blush creep up my face. I turned my head and nodded, trying to hide the fact that I actually kind of liked what I saw.

"What do you mean you didn't want to see _it_?" He said in almost in a mocking tone. "I believe you once wanted an '_it_'…" he started to giggle. _Oh, great, not this story…_"Don't you remember?" I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. "It was the first time we went to the beach and we wandered off trying to get water to build a sand castle and-"

I cut him off and finished it "And you started to put sand in your small trunks, and that's when I fist noticed that you're _junk_ was different then mine!" I couldn't help but laugh at remembering my mom's and Esme's face when I asked her what that was in Eddie's pants. Gosh, it was priceless. It was only a couple of weeks after we met too!

"Hey," he pushed me over on his bed, nearly knocking me off. "You call this _junk_?" He glanced down at his pants then back at me.

I couldn't help but laugh like an idiot and answer with the first thing that came to my mine "Aha, I hardly call it _junk_ anymore." I rolled my eyes while I stated the obvious.

"Good, I'm glad we both agree. Now, movie time!" and with that he got up off his bed and grabbed the three DVD cases from on top of his dresser. "Okay, let's see what we have here," He read each title off to me. "Jumper, JUNO and The Goonies…"

"The Goonies." I said smiling. "It never gets old."

"Good, all the other ones sound sort of dumb…" He put the other two DVD's on his dresser and popped the DVD player open and put the movie in. The menu came up. "Hey, I'll be right back." He went out of his room and shut the door behind him.

While he was gone I separated our blankets and pillows apart. I gave him his two pillows, while I used mine. Then I pulled on his sheet so I had something to cover up with. I made sure to keep quiet so Alice or Emmett couldn't hear me down the hall. This whole movie night/ sleeping over at one another's houses was our biggest secret.

Edward was back in about five minutes with a bowl of pop corn and two sodas. He put the sodas on his night stand and crawled into the bed next to me, placing the pop corn between us. Once he was settled and he pressed play on the DVD's menu, he passed me my drink. "Thanks…" I took a sip of the cold _Sprite _and nudged his shoulder so he could put it back on his night stand. I grabbed a handful of pop corn and started watching the beginning credits go by in the movie.

We both munched on our pop corn and I would occasionally nudge Edward and have him hand me my soda. He would roll his eyes and eventually hand it to me and wait so he could place it back on his night stand. I would mentally laugh at how I irritated him.

"Mouth has got to be the best character out of this whole movie." He said while putting the now empty bowl of pop corn on the floor next to the bed.

"Heck NO!" I argued "It has to be Chunk, or possibly Data. They are both so funny….Hey can you hand me my drink?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes and went to go pass me my soda but hesitated half way to me.

He looked over at me- He got that evil glint in his jade green eyes and downed the rest of my soda in a matter of three seconds. "Sorry, looks like you're all out…" He said whipping his mouth and placing the empty can in the pop corn bowl.

"You are so mean!" I grabbed my pillow and hit him in the back of the head with it.

"I am not!" He grabbed one of his pillows from behind him and hit me in the face with it. The movie was completely forgotten. "You're the mean one…" He accused while reaching to grab for my wrists.

I tried to put up a fight, but Edward is so much bigger then me he was able to somehow push me on my back and straddle me. He had my wrists pinned up above my head in his hands. "Get off me, I can't breatheeee!" I tried to heave out.

He smiled down at me. "Not until you admit that you're the mean one." I shook my head furiously at him. His smile got wider and he gathered my wrists into one of his hands. With his other hand he slowly went down to my stomach, tickling my hips. I couldn't help but buck against him and try to hide my laughter. "Say that you're the mean one and I am the nicest person ever…and that I've got the best _junk_ known to man kind." He was still tickling along my hips.

"Never!" I gasped out for air while laughing hysterically.

"You leave me with no choice then…" He sighed with fake apology in his voice. He moved his hand a little lower to reach the inside of my things. I couldn't help but kick and try to get my wrists out even harder from his grasp. It was one of the hardest tasks to do when being tickled in my most ticklish spot. When I couldn't get away from him, I relied on my body strength.

I was able to somehow roll us over so we fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"Owww." Edward whined. "I hit my head." Even though I was straddling him now, he still held my wrists in his hands.

"Awe, did the poor Eddie hurt is head?" I mocked him while trying to pull my wrists away from him.

"Say it…" He smiled up at me, grabbing my wrists tighter.

"Ugh, FINE!" I gave up. "You are one of the nicest guys ever…" I tried to pull my wrists away, but held onto them tighter.

"Uhhh, you're forgetting something…" He said smugly.

"And you've got the best _junk_" I rolled my eyes "That I've ever seen." I couldn't believe I just said that aloud to him.

He let me go, with a cocky smile. I got up from being on top of him and picked up my pillow from off the floor. I laid back down on my side of his bed, intending to finish the movie. He laid next to me and looked over in my direction, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

When I couldn't stand it any longer I sighed. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"I think I'm all you've ever seen…So no matter what, I'm the best you've ever seen." He stated with that stupid smug grin on his face.

"So…" I tried to think of something to attack him back with. "I'm the only boobs you've seen besides your sisters and your moms!" I stuck my tongue out at him like I was seven or something. He glared at me. I couldn't help but feel my own smug smile sprawl across my face.

"Watch the movie, Swan." He said paying attention to the movie now.

"Shut up, Cullen. You're just mad because you have a penis and I've got boobs that you would love to fondle." I laughed out. I could see that I was making him feel uncomfortable and it was making me laugh mentally and physically.

"Shut up…" he said again. We didn't speak again, except for my occasional giggle for the rest of the movie. The credits began and I stretched my legs out. They hit Edwards by accident.

"Oh, sorry…" I said, but when I looked over at Edward he was already fast asleep. I sighed. "What a party pooper." I got up and turned of his DVD player and his T.V. I then crawled back into bed, lying on my back.

I fluffed up my pillow and pulled the sheet I was covering up with all the way to my neck. Edward shuffled next to me. Suddenly I could feel him right next to me. I peeked side ways at him and saw that he was now laying on his side, his face not three inches away from mine. His left arm slowly draped over my torso and pulled me closer to him. I tried to hold in my small laugh..._looks like tonight I'm the stuffed animal_.

I watched him sleep for a few minutes, just gazing at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His square, chiseled jaw looked softer and rounder like how it used to be before he '_grew up'_. I snuggled up close to him and inhaled his scent. _Why does this feel so right?..._I thought as I drifted off into incautiousness.

**EPOV**

I don't know what time it was when I woke up. Everything was dark all around in my room; the only light was coming from the moon shinning through my window. I looked over on the opposite side of the bed and saw Bella curled up in a ball sleeping. Her arms were above her head. One was lazily draped over her eyes. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at my alarm clock on my night stand. It read 4:02 A.M.

_I better wake her up and have her go back to her house before Charlie leaves to go fishing_.

I wiggled my way onto her side of my bed. "Bella?" I whispered in her ear. She moved around, but made no attempt at waking up. "Bells," I said shaking her. I fought back a yawn. "You have to go home before Charlie leaves."

She moved around a little more and moaned. She wiggled around in the bed sheets and sat up suddenly. I couldn't help but laugh at her hair. "Nice hair…" I said while ruffling the soft waves with one of my hands. She pulled away from my attention.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." She yawned "What time is it anyways?" Sleep was thick in her voice, making her sound husky.

"4:05 A.M." I said stretching my arms out.

She made another moaning noise before grabbing her pillow off my bed. She shuffled around in the dark for a few moments looking for her slippers. Once she found them she made her way to my window and opened it.

"Great…" She moaned. "It's raining. It's so weird how one day it's 80 degrees then -20 the next." She complained.

"Here," I threw one of my sweaters at her that was by my bed on the floor. I knew that it was clean. "Just give it back when we hang out later."

"Thanks." She yawned again while putting my sweater on. "See you later." And with that she climbed out my window. I jumped up and made sure she made into her room okay.

I couldn't help but let my eyes watch he bottom as she climbed up her trellis. _You pervert…_Before I knew it she was already in her room, shutting her window and waving me goodbye. I watched her as she peeled of my sweater and collapse on her bed.

I went back to my bed and laid on the side Bella slept on. It still smelt like her strawberry shampoo. It was nice falling back asleep knowing that I wasn't really alone. Bella was only twenty feet and two walls away. And with that comfort, I fell back asleep.

**A/N: Well, there is Chapter two. I should be writing another chapter for my other fanfiction, but this one just seems like it wants to be written more right now! haha. I'm using my outline for the basic story line, but I'm just writing as things come to me. If anyone has any ideas, as always, I would love to hear them.**

**Thanks for reading & I hope you take the time to review!**

**P.S. If you have never seen "The Goonies" I strongly recommend you watch it. It's one of the best movies of the 1980's ever!! Heck YES!**


	4. Trick of the Mind

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by:** twilightlullaby

**A/N:** Wow, I am shocked at the response I'm getting from this story. It pleases me to know that so many of you like it & its only two chapters into it! Thanks to everyone that's read & reviewed- I can't thank you guys enough (I really can't). Well, without further ado here is some more social awkwardness between our two favorite fictional characters…

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Trick of the Mind**_

**BPOV**

I couldn't get the image of a naked Edward out of my head the rest of the first week of summer. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was him in all his glory…I even felt myself blush a couple of times- in front of him.

The worst was on Tuesday, when Em and Alice invited Jasper and Rosalie over. We all decided to cook dinner out in the back yard on the new grill Carlisle bought, that just so happened to be located right next to the Cullen's in-ground pool. Alice called me and told me to bring my bottom over to their house pronto to get ready for a mini pool party.

I was sitting in her bathroom on a chair that she had got from the kitchen pouting as she pulled my hair into a tight- but I must say cute- pony tail. "Ow! Jeeze Alice!" I whined while trying to pull away from her small hands.

She glared at me in the mirror, her small honey brown eyes forming into perfect slits. "I will put make-up on if I have too…" she said pulling my hair tighter in the hair-thing.

"I just don't get why you're doing this, it's just going to get ruined in the water," I rolled my eyes and caught her glare in the mirror again "never mind. I love it. I'll shut up now." I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Actually, I don't want you to shut up…that's one of the reasons I called you over here before Jazz or Rose came over. I wanted to talk to you about something…" She finished up with my hair and looked down at her feet. _Was she uncomfortable?_

"What's wrong Alice?" I spun around in the chair facing her. When she didn't speak again, I tired to pry it out of her. "Did Jasper do something to you?" I could feel myself standing up and starting to shake with anger. _If he did anything to hurt her, I swear I'll castrate him and-_

"No, no, no!" Alice said sitting me down in my chair again. "He did nothing of the sort, unless if you call…" She began giggling and I could tell where this was headed. _Oh God._

"Alice," I cut her off "as much as I love you as a sister and a best friend, I SO DO NOT want to hear about yours and Jazz's sex life. That's just…just…" I tried to think of the right word "_disgusting_?" It came out as a question.

Her face fell. "Oh Gosh, Bella, grow up." She rolled her eyes now. She hesitated again before speaking.

"What is it, Ali?" I was starting to get antsy from the anticipation of what she needed to tell me.

"Can we play truth?" She asked suddenly looking up at me through her lashes. _Why would she want to play truth? We haven't played that since we I was fourteen and she sixteen._ I just nodded my head, she smiled. All worry getting erased from her perfect features. "Okay, good. The same rules apply like always. We ask one another a question and we _have" _she emphasized the word "to tell the truth."

"I know what the rules are." I said standing up and grabbing my bathing suit off the bathroom counter. Alice and I both walked into her main room now. She shut the door to her bedroom as I began to strip of my cloths and change into my black bikini.

"Okay, shoot Alice." I said while pulling off my shirt.

She hesitated for a moment before asking the first question. "Doyoulikemyborther?!" It sounded like blubber of words mixed together. I let my shirt drop on the floor and instantly froze. _Do I like Edward? How does she know, is it that obvious?_ I couldn't move for a moment, but when I could, I pulled off my bra and slipped on my bathing suit top- tying it around the back of my neck and around my back.

I decided that I couldn't speak so I just shrugged my shoulders.

Alice smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen her give. "I _knew_ it…" She muttered.

"I didn't say yes Alice." I shot back at her while pulling my pants off to put on my bathing suit bottoms "You're brother is my best friend, besides you, and that's all that I see him as…at least I think so. Next question: why would you ask something like that?" I pulled up my bathing suit bottom shaking my head at her.

She just looked at me and her smile went from proud to smug. "Because I think he likes you too." I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, were best friends Alice. I'm sure he likes me…" I trailed off. She didn't speak for a moment. "Alice, please don't go and play match maker. It would just be weird if you did something like that." Her face fell slightly.

"Why?" Her eyes turned pleading and her bottom lip pouted out.

"Because I said so, and you just wasted your question." It was my turn to smile smugly. "Where did you hear that Edward likes me?" _This was what I was truly curious to find out about…_

"Well," she shifted her feet looking a little uncomfortable again "When he was sleeping" She looked at me again. I felt my face turn into confusion. "I went to go ask him something and I sort of …." she sifted again, explaining uncomfortably. I could already feel my face starting to get red. "Have you ever slept with him?" She asked an eyebrow raised, curiosity burning in her tone now.

"NO!" I practically screamed at her. "The farthest we've ever gone was when I was eleven and you and Em made us kiss! UGH!" I was starting to get annoyed now.

"Well….Why were you sleeping in his room Saturday night, after the beach?" I felt my face go up into shock…_How did she know?_

There was an awkward silence before we both heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Alice squeaked out. Edward opened the door and peeked his head in.

"You guys ready?" he looked from Alice to me. I realized that I was practically wearing underwear and a bra (I usually wore cloths over my bikini bottoms at least). "Rose and Jazz are here…" He said still looking at me.

I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn his eyes were appraising my legs. I pulled my arms around my torso, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yay!" Alice squealed pushing Edward out of the way in the door "Jaspy!" We both watched her as she flew down the stairs and into Jaspers waiting arms for a hug.

"Quit starring at my _junk. _Come on, let's go eat…" I said walking past Edward with a cocky smile and trying to ignore the fact that he was behind me and could possibly be starring at my bum. I blushed as I opened the back door. Em was already out there starting the grill with Rose.

Rose was just putting a towel down on one of the many pool chairs. "Hey Bella." She said sweetly. I took that as an excuse to get away from Edward. _Why would I try to be getting away from my best friend? He's seen me naked before….but like he said "that's before you had boobs!" _

"Hey, Rose." I pulled one of the chairs closer to Rose and laid down next to her. She began talking about a whole mess of stuff that I didn't care about. I was to busy thinking. _Does Edward like me? I mean, he did pull me close to him on our movie night and he showed me his junk…_I mentally laughed at that one_. But the real question is, do I like him? _I looked over in his direction and watched him help Emmett with the grill. _Well, DUH, I like him…as a best friend. I don't think I should be worrying about this stuff right now. My mom just died, Charlie needs someone to take care of him and I'm about to be a junior high school. Plus I need to get a job- SWEET MOTHER OF MARY PEARL. _Edward took off his shirt and threw it on of the pool chairs next to the grill. He turned back to Emmett, helping him put hamburgers on the grill. _Was it just me, or did the sun come out from behind the clouds to warm me up?_

I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over his exposed, perfectly muscled chest. Sure it wasn't as big as Em's, but I must say, those extra trips to the gym with Emmett and Jasper were sure paying off. I let my eyes travel downwards to his belly button and saw that same 'v' shape that I saw a couple of days ago, drift off below his swimming trunks.

This is where the really embarrassing part began…

I let my eyes travel back up to his perfect face and saw that he was looking at me ogle him. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were exuberant. I felt my face turn about fifty shades of red and forced my head to look back down in my lap. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella! UGH! He's you're best friend, not some third grade crush…_Suddenly I felt someone near my ear.

"Who's starring at whose _junk_ now?" He whispered in my ear, leaning over me. The way his breath tickled my neck sent shivers up my spine and a tingly feeling to my toes. Before I could comprehend what was going on Edward picked me up bridal style and was running towards the pool.

"EDWARD ANTHONY!" I screamed before he threw me in the water. _Yep, defiantly don't like him._ The cold water brushed over my body as I surfaced the water. Thank god Alice had put my hair in a pony tail or it would have been all over my face. Edward was right next to me, already in the water laughing like an idiot.

I just glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. I swam over to the pools steps and sat down while rubbing the water out of my eyes. Edward eventually stopped laughing long enough and made his way over to me. He sat down on the same step as I did.

"You're an idiot." I glared at him again.

"I'm sorry, you just looked a little hot and bothered sitting there. So I thought I'd help a friend out." _Oh God…_I could feel another blush creeping, but I pushed it away.

"Well, don't." I said standing up and walking right over him. I knew that he would have a good angel of my ass as I did it. I laughed my way back to my chair; however I stopped momentarily when I saw Alice.

She was sitting on Jaspers lap starring right at me with a playful smile spread across her lips. I just shrugged at her. That's when she mouthed '_liar'_ to me and turned her attention to the blonde beauty that was Jasper.

Anyways, it was now Thursday. Em, Ali, Edward and I were all sitting in their garage drinking cola and just talking.

"Well, guys I'm sorry to have to leave this little party, but I told Rose that I would call her-"Emmett looked at the clock on the wall, near all the car tools "twenty minutes ago and I don't want to be in trouble!" He stood up from the old couch he and Alice were sitting on. Edward and I were sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"Since when do you care if you're in trouble?" Edward asked throwing his empty can towards the recycle bin. He made it. "Two points…" he muttered in my direction. _That made the score 12-08_.

Every time we had the chance, Edward and I would play a little trash-ball as we called it. _I will win…_we had until the end of the summer. The one with the most posts wins.

"Since the last time I didn't call and I wasn't allowed to cop-a-feel for two weeks." He said smiling. "You'll come to realize how special boobs really are when you get a girlfriend." He threw a pillow at Edward before walking inside.

There was silence between Alice, Edward and I. "So…" Alice finally said. I looked up at her and saw she had a smile spread across her face, looking between Edward and me.

"Alice." I said in a warning tone. Edward looked up from picking at the carpet to Alice.

"What am I missing here?" He asked looking confused. "Is it some sort of women, estrogen ESP thing?" He said pulling the pillow Emmett threw at him over his lap.

"Yes." I piped out before Alice could say anything and embarrass the hell out of me. I've been paranoid ever since the day she talked me before the mini pool party. Hell, I was scared leaving Edward at all afraid she was going to go behind my back and tell Edward what had happened.

There was another painful silence while Alice and I had a glaring contest. Finally she peeled her eyes away, stood up and sighed loudly. "You suck Isabella Marie Swan."

"Hey! I resent that…" She muttered something that I couldn't understand while going inside. She conveniently shut the garage door behind her.

"What the hell was that about?" Edward said pulling the pillow from his lap and looking over at me. He leaned back on his hands. I took a sip of my soda and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know…" I managed to say. He squinted his eyes- looking from me to the door then back at me again.

"You guys are weird." He shook his head laughing slightly.

"You're sister thinks were shaking it up in your room." I thought it would be better to just flat out say it.

He choked on his laughing and his head swiftly swung to face mine. "What the Fuc-"

"Watch your mouth…" I cut him off. I was the one laughing now.

"Why would she think that?" He said looking away and back at the garage door as if Alice would come storming through and explain everything to him.

"She knows that I was here the night after the beach…" I said quietly.

"I. Don't. Get. It." He said each word slowly, thinking.

"She must have gone in your room that night to talk to you or something and saw us sleeping together." _I pray that she didn't see you snuggle up next to me. _"And well, her imagination created the rest up, I guess." I concluded.

He was silent for a moment. I grabbed the pillow off of the floor and smacked him in the head. He looked at me, his green eyes wide then burst out in a hysteric laughter.

"What's so funny about this? Were best friends and you're sister thinks were having some sort of sexual hidden relationship." Tried to state my point firmly but it was hard with Edward's continuous laughter every time he looked at me. I let him sit there and laugh like an idiot.

"Well _excuse_ me if my _junk_ doesn't please you-" I spat at him "Sorry that you're sister thinks that were sleeping with one another-" I would have went on with my rant but Edward put one of his hands over my mouth and slowed his laughing down.

"I just got the best idea EVER!" His green eyes lit up with excitement. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from my mouth. Ever since he touched me that day at the beach, it's always felt awkward. "But you have to be willing to go along with it…" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"What is it?" I asked almost reluctantly.

He smiled brightly before explaining his master plan. "Well, we should trick her into thinking that she's right. We'll mess with her and teach her to mind her own damn business!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the idea. "So, you want to _pretend _that were doing the sha-bang in your room, just to spite her?" I asked.

He nodded his head furiously. "Of coarse we don't have to really do anything, we just have to pretend. That way she thinks something is going on. In front of everyone we'll be the best friends like we've always been, and always will be, then when she's around we'll mess around a little and screw with her mind."

"Deal!" I giggled while sticking my hand out for him to shake. He stuck his hand out to shake mine but before he could I pulled mine away and looked him in the eyes. "Just as long as you promise to not fall in love with me and use my pretend virtue against me." I was still laughing.

"Deal!" He smiled, took my hand and shook it. _This is going to be some summer._

Just then Alice ripped the garage door open. In that same moment Edward grabbed my hand from shaking mode and laced his fingers with mine. He scooted closer and wrapped his free arm around my shoulders. I looked up at Alice and saw her frozen in the door frame. She was probably just as shocked as I was at Edward's unusual closeness to me.

"Oh, Hey Ali." He said looking up at his sister. I could tell he was trying to hold his laughter in. I decided to go along with our little joke and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys…" She said a little dazed "dinner is ready" she paused "Carlisle said you could stay if you want to Bella." She finally started to gain her composure.

"Thanks Alice." I said in a sickly sweet voice. My laugh that I was trying to hold in nearly cracked, but I was so proud that I held it in.

"We'll be at the table in a few minutes." Edward scooted closer to me. Alice just stood there for a moment.

Edward and I broke our embrace the moment Alice shut the garage door laughing our heads off.

"Did you see her face?" I gasped out.

"Woo! That was priceless!! This is so going to be the best summer!" Edward gasped out.

"Come on _boyfriend_ we've got some confusing to do." I stood up and helped Edwards stand up with me.

"Yes, we do _girlfriend._" He looked at me smiling hugely. I couldn't help the small feeling of butterflies that filled my stomach. _This isn't right Bella, it's all a joke._

When Edward and I walked into the dining room Alice was the only one sitting at the table, in her usual spot. Just then Emmett came trailing in, sniffing the air appreciatively. Esme came in holding a pitcher of lemonade in one had and a bowl of Salad in the other.

"Hello Bella" She said sweetly "How are you doing, honey?" She placed the salad and lemonade on the table before taking her place at the dinner table.

"Fine…" I answered her almost nonchalantly.

"Well, that nice sweetie." She was distracted by taking a spoonful of peas and dishing them out onto her plate. Carlisle walked in then with a huge platter of what looked liked Bar-B-Q'ed chicken.

"Looks awesome dad!" Emmett said slapping Carlisle on the back. They both took their seats. Edward and I looked at one another and gave each other our evil smile. We walked over to Alice and sat on either side of her.

Through out dinner Edward and I would deliberately try to play footsies, but we'd miss and hit Alice under the table. Each time we did, it got harder and harder to keep our laughs in. I can't tell you how many times I whipped my mouth trying to disguise my giggles.

Alice's last straw was when I actually took one of my flip-flops off and let my toes graze up her leg. She flipped out momentarily before pulling her legs up to rest on the chair. Edward nearly spit out the water he was drinking at the time.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle. I'm so stuffed." I rubbed my full belly "But, I think I should get home to my dad." _What should I make him for dinner?_

"Oh, please. Your welcome," Esme almost sounded like she was scolding me. "Why don't you take a plate home for Charlie?" She already was standing up and going to the kitchen to grab a clean plate.

She was back in a flash and started to dish some food onto the plate for Charlie. I couldn't help myself but smile at how generous this family was towards me. "Thanks you guys." _I am not going to cry…I am not going to cry..._

"Here you go." She put tin foil over the top of the plate and handed it to me.

"I'll walk ya home." Edward stood up stretching out his arms. Esme, Em and Carlisle were starting to clean up the table; going back and forth from the kitchen to the dinning room with empty dishes.

Edward and I began walking to the front room, but Alice called after me "Bella?" I turned and looked at her. I got the sudden urge to laugh, but held it in.

"Yeah, Ali?" I sighed.

"I'm going to call you later…" She smiled at me then bounded up the stairs. I looked over at Edward and he was already muffling his laughter.

"C'mon!" he whispered in my ear. "We have to hurry." He grabbed my free hand, that wasn't holding the food, dragging me to the side walk right in font of his house. He was standing in font of me, his back towards the house; my face was facing their house. "The window on the left…" My eyes peeked sideways at the window on the left above the garage then back into his green eyes. "Is she looking?" He asked with a smile. I looked from him back up to the window and sure enough, in the corner I could see Alice's jet black spikes of hair poking out and her eyes peeking between the blinds.

I nodded my head, smiling like an idiot.

"Good." He said and the next thing he did took me by complete and utter surprise. He wrapped an arm around me, placing his hand on the small of my back and pulling me towards him. With his other hand he lifted it so then his thumb was covering my lips and he kissed over it. _Stage kiss?_ I instinctively felt my eyes shut. Even through the cover of his thumb over my lips, I still felt the corners of his warm, luscious ones hit the corners of mine. He pulled away laughing lightly "Aha! I can't wait to see her face when I go inside. I'll see you later tonight." And with that he let go of me and walked back up into his house still laughing.

_That was a little to close to home there buddy…_

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I have to admit that it was so much fun to write. It didn't turn out how I expected it too…it came out even better! Well, as always thanks so much for reading & I hope you take the time to review.**


	5. Waiting

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by: **twilightlullaby

**A/N:** You all continue to amaze me with all of your reviews. Like I said before, I honestly can't thank you all enough. This story just seems to be flowing out of my head as fast as my fingers type. Without anymore hesitation I present to you Chapter Four!

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Waiting. **_

**EPOV**

I made my way up the stairs the moment Bella left and sure enough the little pixie was sitting in the center of my bed, fuming.

"Why, hello Alice. Such a pleasant surprise to see you in _my_ room. How may I grace you with my presence?" I said sarcastically leaning in the door way. I folded my arms over my chest. I peeked behind her and saw Bella just entering her room through my window. She flicked her light on and pulled off her jacket she was wearing.

"You know what I want to know." My eyes drifted back to Alice sitting on my bed. She had an evil glare. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Bella had a little thing going on?!" She whined.

I shut the door knowing this was one conversation that I didn't want the whole family to know about. I sighed and walked over to sit next to Alice on the bed. I decided that I would play around with her a little more. "Alice, I have no idea what you're talking about…" I was surprised that my voice came out as even as it did, because on the inside I was cracking up harder then I think I ever have in my life.

She fumed next to me, standing up and began her scolding. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you play stupid with me! I am not dumb! I saw her in you're bed the night we got back from the beach and you guys were all cuddled up with one another, and I just saw you practically maul her face off in the driveway!" she continued on with her rant until it eventually turned into _blah, blah, blah_. However she did catch my attention when she stated the famous phrase. "You did use protection, _didn't you_?" her voice went an octave higher then normal.

I felt my cool, clam and collected composer slip off my face and be replaced with annoyance. "Alice, I don't know what you're talking about. Bella and I are just best friends, nothing more," I argued with her "Mind your own damn business, Gosh."

I felt a little bad when her face fell and the cloudy look entered her eyes. _Oh, sweet Jesus._ I sighed and put my hands over my face._ Don't cry. _Just as fast as she made me feel bad for her she whipped the sad look off her face and it was replaced with a curling smile. That could only mean one thing: Revenge.

"If you don't tell me what's really going on here buddy," She poked me in my chest with her index finger. I had to keep myself from laughing. As if her small 5'2" feet body could hurt my 6'3" feet body. "I'm going to tell Esme and Carlisle everything that I know…" I felt my face fall. _Oh shit. She has me there. _

I quickly thought on impact. "Fine do it, but I think I'll just have to let them know about how you sneak Jasper in _at least _twice a week through the back gate." Her face made a small 'O.' "Wednesday's and Fridays." I smiled smugly at her.

Her eyes formed into small little slits again while she began shaking her head back and forth. She walked over to my door and opened it, but before she left she turned back towards me "I _will_ find out what you're up to." She pointed at me.

"Mind your own business Ali." I muttered while she shut the door.

I looked back out my window. Bella's light was already off. I sighed and walked over to my bathroom, got a towel from out of the cupboard and started a shower while I pulled my cloths off.

I jumped in the stream of warm water and relaxed the instant it hit my back, but I couldn't avoid the thought I tried to push out of my mind the moment it happened. _Dude, you kissed Bella. Did you see her face afterwards? Was that a good thing or bad thing…._

I grabbed my shampoo and scrubbed my hair until it was in a perfect lather, and rinsed. _Maybe I should have warned her or something. Gosh, you're such an idiot Cullen. _I grabbed my bar of soap and washed my body slowly. _What if she's pissed at you?_ I suddenly washed my body at a quicker pace and rinsed off as fast as I could. I needed to go apologize to Bella and make sure she wasn't mad at me.

I jumped out of the shower, dried quickly and grabbed some cloths from my dresser without really looking at what I grabbed. I dug around in my closet until I found my shoes. I then peeked out of my door to make sure that no one was looking- All seemed quiet. I shut my door, locked it and nearly ran over to my window. I looked over into Bella's. Her light was still off. _Maybe she was down stairs talking to Charlie? _I opened my window and made my way down on my trellis, but before I did I made sure I left my window open a crack so I could get back in.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I moved my way across the small patch of grass to Bella's house. I climbed up her trellis and pulled myself through her window: soundlessly. I quickly noted that her door was slightly cracked open and the light in the hall was on. I walked silently towards the door and as I got closer I could hear voices muffled, coming from down stairs somewhere.

"…if you're hungry, dad, there is a plate of food for you in the microwave. It's from the Cullen's."

"Oh, thanks." Was Charlie's miraculous response. "I think I'm just going to head up to bed. Night Bells."

"Oh," Bella's voice sounded indifferent, even being muffled by the walls between us. "Well, okay night dad. See you-"She was cut off by the phone ringing. I heard Charlie lug his self up the stairs while Bella answered the phone.

"Hello." She sighed in a bored tone. A few moments later she was able to get a word in.

"Alice," I had to nearly cover my mouth to stop the laughter that was about to slip. "I don't know what you're talking about! Edward and I are just best friends!" Her voice sounded so convincing, but I could tell she probably had a huge smile on her face. "Of course we use protection! I'm on birth control, you know that!" Then she made a big deal out of taking in a huge breath of air then stuttering the next line out. "I-I-I mean, we've never done anything like that! Alice, why would you think that!?"

I leaned my head against the wall, knocking my head against it a couple of times to help subside my laughter.

"Alice, I think you're seeing things that are not really there. The last time Edward and I kissed was when you and Em dared us to and I was eleven. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked!" She then slammed the phone on the receiver. _Nice one Swan!_

I waited a few moments to see if Bella was coming up the stairs. I didn't hear any movement and I decided that since Charlie was already in bed that it would be safe to move around the house, without him being aware I came in through Bella's window. I made my way quietly down the stairs- just in case- and walked into the living room. The T.V. was off, making the house seem quieter then ever.

I moved my way into the kitchen and saw Bella. Her back was facing me and she was looking out the small kitchen window towards the forest. I crept my way closer to her- planning on grabbing her sides and scaring the bajeebies out of her- but suddenly I stopped as I saw her shoulders tremble a little and I heard what sounded like a small sob come from her chest.

I froze in the middle of the kitchen. _I shouldn't be here…_

She then rested her elbows on the side of the sink and placed her head in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake more and frequent sobs came out of her. It felt like an awkward silence that tore through me with every noise she made._ Should I be here or shouldn't I? Should I be here or shouldn't I? _I looked down at the tiles on the kitchen floor debating on wither I should turn around and go back up into her room or say something.

She suddenly spoke, lifting her head out her hands and looking back out the window. The sun set in the distance caught her hair just right, making it look as if she had a hazel chestnut colored halo around her perfect head. "Mommy, why did you have to go?" I could have sworn I felt my heart break "Why did Charlie have to go too?" Her voice sounded pleading. My instincts were telling me to go up to her and to wrap my arms around her, but my intuition told me to let it be. _She'll tell you when she wants too…_I slowly took a few steps backwards, but paused the moment she said my name. "And Edward, mommy…" she broke off from another sob.

She suddenly had a change of heart. She stood up straight and sniffed her nose, brushed the tears off her cheeks and pulled her hair out of her face. "Grow up Bella," She said in a harsh tone to herself. I began slowly making my way back into the living room, to escape to Bella's room. "This is what life is all about…" She muttered a few more things to her self, but I didn't hear them. I was already up the stairs and heading to Bella's room.

Once I got to her room I stopped in the door way and took it all in. Her comfortable bed in the corner by her window that looked over to my room, her desk with the computer on it that stood next to the window that out looked over her drive way. I looked at the cloths on the floor; probably rejects from what she was going to wear in the morning. I sighed and made my way over to bed to lie down on the bed. It smelled so good. Like a mixture of her shampoo and freesia. _I just want to be here for her…I want her to feel comfortable enough to talk to me about these things. Am I not a good friend? I want to see her smile the way she used to. I want her to be my Bella again…_I smiled at the though._ My Bella._

"Hey stranger!" Bella said, making me jump to a sitting position. "Did I scare ya?" Her face was still slightly red from crying, but other then that, there was no trace of her crying at all. _I wonder how many times she's done this._

**BPOV**

_How long has he been here? _"Did I scare ya?" I asked putting on fake optimism…but I guess it wasn't so fake. It never was around Edward. As weird as this may sound to other people, that's one thing I hated about being around Edward: He always made me feel happy. It was like he was the sun shine to my rainy day. I often felt selfish for using him as morphine to numb my sadness about losing my mother and my father, too, in the mist of it all. But when I thought about the bigger picture I just concluded that it's always been that way- even before my mom died.

Edward has always been my best friend and I knew that he always would be, no matter the circumstances. However, there are a couple of things I knew I could never talk to Edward about: A.) Losing my mom. Edward was my safe haven from the rest of the 'grieving' world. I didn't need pity from him or another meaningless 'I'm sorry' and B.) The way that I was starting to feel about him. _But did he feel the same way was the question._ I'm scared of rejection, but most of all I'm scared of losing someone that means as much to me as my mom did. I hate to think of getting so close to someone and then letting them slip through my fingers like the fine grains of sand at the beach.

Edward quickly composed himself while leaning his back against my head board and placing one of my pillows across his lap. I pulled my still wet hair from my shower around my face; trying to disguise any remains of me crying. "So what's up?" I asked walking over to my desk. I sat down slowly on my chair trying to keep my distance- just until I knew that my face wasn't red anymore from crying.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at me. His jade green eyes seemed like they were miles away as he looked at me. He finally spoke, but very quietly. "Are you okay, Bells?" His green eyes seemed like they bore into my soul. _No. No I'm not Eddie. I'm so confused…._

"Yeah," I lied, making my face into one of confusion "Why would you think I'm not?" I tried to laugh a little at the end to make it seem more realistic.

Edward looked down at the pillow in his lap and brought his hands together- playing with his thumbs. "You know that you can tell me anything, right, Izzy?" He said this quieter then the first time he spoke.

"Yeah…I know." _I can't…_I couldn't help but smile at what he used to call me…_Izzy._

The moment between us seemed almost awkward. _This is happening a lot lately_ I noticed.

Finally Edward looked back up to me, his expression a little more like his natural self. "I'm sorry that I kissed you." It looked as if he was blushing.

I laughed and stood up off my chair to go sit next to him in my bed. "That's what you're worried about?" I was still laughing as I took my pillow from his lap and pushed him over, closer to side of the bed near the wall so I could have room to sit next to him. He scooted over willingly.

His face broke out into a huge grin. "Yeah, I thought you were mad. I mean, after. With the face you gave and all." He pushed the sheets down lightly with his legs.

I couldn't do anything but laugh.

"So, you're not mad at me?" A small hint of worry was in his tone.

"No, Edward. I'm not mad." I clarified, trying to hide my blush with my hair.

"Okay, good." Relief colored his tone, and he smiled brightly again.

"However," I stated "a little warning would have been nice. Not so shocking for next time." I looked at him sarcastically.

"I was actually thinking something on the same lines…" His brow furrowed as he was strung into deep thought. I noticed that as his green eyes looked passed me and into my closet, a damp piece of his bronze hair fell over his left eye. I held back the urge to push it out of his forehead. He suddenly startled me by looking at me again "There should be some limits to this little joke too." He stated.

"Most definitely," I agreed nodding my head. "Holding hands is okay with me, so it cuddling-"I rolled my eyes at the thought of it "and so is…is kissing?" It came out as a question. "Looks like that ones already covered though."

"Okay." Was all he said. I looked down in my lap, feeling a little embarrassed. _Jeeze, Bella, just put your self out there._

"What kind of signals would you like me to use?" I looked back up at him and his brow was furrowed again in thought. "But it has to be subtle enough so Alice and Emmett both don't know…"He trailed off.

"How about you or I just grab one another's hand if we are going to hold hands? I mean, that one doesn't really send a shocker through your body." _Did I just say that out loud? Is he smiling…_"and if we want to cuddle, I mean all you really have to do is hug and giggle…or something like that." I looked back down in my lap, playing with my hands. I shook my hair a little bit to try and cover my blush that I could feel creeping down my face from the crown of my head.

"How about I touch your hair if I'm going to 'kiss'," I felt his arms leave the bed for a moment to use the air quotes "you?"

I was still hiding my darkening blush behind the veil of my hair. All I could do was shrug my shoulders and give out a measly "Sure."

"And if your going to kiss me," he continued "Well, you don't have to warn me. I don't care." _Did he know he was putting butterflies in my stomach?_

"Okay." Was my very awesome reply.

"So…just to recap," He stated. "If I want to hold your hand, I just have to grab it?" He suddenly grabbed my hand with one of his own- lacing my fingers with his warm ones. "And if I want to cuddle, I just get closer?" He scooted closer to me. I felt my body instantly freeze next to him, even though my face was on fire. "And if I want to," He brought his free hand to my hair and pulled it out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. _Sweeeeet JESUS. That's why Jessica liked him so much!_ He trailed his fingers lightly down my jaw and letting them go under my chin. He pulled my face up so I had to look him in the eyes. I could have sworn that if I was standing up that my legs would have failed me, because my legs were jello and my body felt like it was going to fall at any second. "Want to kiss you all I have to do is this?" He brought his hand back down towards my jaw and traced in to the back of my neck. He went at a slow painfully pace at letting his fingers lace in my hair at the nape of my neck. He was so gentle, but defiantly firm at the same time. I felt my eyes instinctively close as his face got closer to mine. _Bella what the HELL are you doing? He's your best friend…but he doesn't have to be. You'll lose him…_

"Edward, Stop." Even though it sounded more like 'Please, GOD, RAPE me if you have to…' He stopped anyways.

"Why?" He whispered. I could feel his warm breath fan across my eyes, my cheeks, my lips…._Don't let him distract you._

I pulled out of his embrace gently. His hand fell from the back of my head and he pulled his hand out of mine. "Because…" I couldn't tell him the real reason…_wait a second Bella, HE LIKES YOU TOO STUPID! He just tried to kiss you and you had to go and ruin it. Great. Idiot._

"Because is not a good enough reason. Why?" He asked again. He almost seemed like he was upset.

"Because, I don't know…." I stuttered out feeling highly uncomfortable. I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs. I felt like crying. It was the first time I felt so vulnerable around Edward. Usually I was the one that would fall, get back up. Not fall, look at the scratch and cry because of the blood.

"Don't tell me you don't feel the changes between us, and I'm not just talking about pretending for Ali…." He said quietly.

I felt traitor, warm, salty, silent tears roll down my face. I tried to suck it up. "I just have a lot of stuff going on right now…" I hid my head in between my knees.

"I know…" he whispered "Bella, you can talk to me about anything." I couldn't help the sob that ripped from my chest, giving my silent tears away. I felt Edward's warm arm wrap around my side and pull me closer to him. "Bella, you need to talk to me." He rubbed my back in palliating circles.

_Why is he making me do this? _"I just d-don't," _sob_ "know how to feel right now. O-okay?" I sniffed my nose, trying to stop the gross boogers from draining. He waited patiently, still rubbing soothing circles around my back. "I miss my mom, Edward," I finally admitted it "And I miss my dad." That started another round of tears. "I...I just don't know what to do for him anymore." I sobbed. "He doesn't even talk to me anymore." I finally looked up at Edward. He had his head lowered so he could look me in the eyes.

"Bella," he said quietly "It's not your fault. And as cliché as this may sound, I'm always here for you. No matter what, as a best friend and possibly even-"

I cut him off. "Edward, I think I like you." I wasn't even embarrassed to say it. "I just don't know," I felt more tears drain down my face "how I feel right now. I'm scared. I'm so scared Edward." A sob came from me. "I don't want to lose you." I moved my legs and stretched them out, kicking the sheets down in the process. The moments ticked by and my uncontrollable sobbing became silent again. "I'm not ready….I don't know what to say."

Edward grabbed my face, cupping it in his hands. "That's okay;" he whispered "I will always be here, waiting for you. There is always tomorrow. You have all the time in the world." He leaned his head in and I felt my eyes close. I anticipated for his lips to touch mine, but they never did. Instead they kissed each one of my cheeks; kissing my tears away. In a way, I was thankful that he didn't kiss me- as personal as this conversation was, that would be _too_ personal.

He gently laid down, his head on one of my pillows and opened his arms to me. I laid down next to him, snuggling in his arms. We laid in silence for what seemed like hours. "You see right though me. It almost scared me." I whispered. "It's like I can't hide anything from you."

He pulled me closer to him. "I saw you crying in the kitchen." He admitted. I froze.

"Oh…" was all I managed to say then. "Well, not only that. You see right through me with everything. I can't even lie to you properly."

"But you can lie to my sister!" He laughed out. I was happy that our conversation was coming to a close and a happier one was appearing.

"Ha-Ha! You heard that too?" I nudged his chest playfully.

"Heck yes I did!" He said his voice light and cherry again.

"We are so going to confuse the hell out of her; it's going to be great!" I sighed, thinking about all the new memories we were going to make and to be able to laugh about later in our life.

Edward was silent, and then he suddenly moved lower in the bed, laying on his side so he was eye level with me as well as facing me. His face got incredibly serious. "Let me know when you're done with pretending and want to get on with the real thing." He scooted closer to me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned in and kissed my now warm cheek. "Night, Bella."

He got up from my bed quietly. He tucked me deep into my sheets and walked over to my window. "I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that he was gone.

I looked up at my ceiling counting how many creases I could see in the dark. I got to 57 before finally closing my eyes and drifting into a peaceful, and happy, slumber.

**A/N: I can honestly say that this chapter went way out of the lines of my outline! LOL! I couldn't stop myself: Usually I'm so anal about fallowing my outlines, but Edward and Bella just told me to write what they were feeling at that moment and how it would pan out. However, the rest of my outline can still apply to this small change in the story. **

**Well, I hope all you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it & I hope that none of you are mad at me for not letting Edward kiss Bella….tehee.**

**P.S. If any of you are confused at how Bella feels right now & Edward feels I hope this will be a little clarification for you--BELLA- She just lost her mother to breast cancer two months ago and her dad is slowly going crazy: day by day. She's finally discovering her feminine side by the way that Edward is starting to acknowledge her body and not just her personality, per se. (She is still really self cautious.) However, she feels like it's her job to take care of her dad and that she has no time to be happy. She scared to lose something that she loves…like how she lost her mom. That's why she's so reluctant to 'go at it' with Edward. EDWARD- He obviously can see right through Bella's depression and he wants nothing more then just for her to be happy. He almost feels like an idiot for not noticing the greater side of Bella until just now, but he sees it as: "What's better then to love the person that's your best friend too." He doesn't really understand why Bella needs to wait to be with him, but he is trying his damned hardest. Edward meant when he said "**_**I'll always be here waiting for you…**_**"**

**Sorry for that long rant, but I hoped it cleared any confusion- if there was any- about the situation.**

**As always: Thanks so much for reading & I hope you take the time to review.**


	6. Trip

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by:** twilightlullaby

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story so far- I can't begin to tell you how awesome you guys are! I just love it when I get complimented on not only this story, but my writing style. It plasters a smile on my face. I'm also happy to know that everyone wasn't mad at me for them not kissing. I was scared ya'll were going to hate me! Anyways, without further ranting I present to you chapter five. DUN DUN DUN.

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Trip**_

**BPOV**

I awoke to the annoying sound of something that I actually consider a '_sister_.'

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I jumped up just in time to see my door swing open and hit the wall next to it with a loud cracking noise. Alice grabbed the door and investigated the wall behind it to make sure nothing was broken. "Sorry…" Her voice was a low whisper now. "Nothing is damaged." Even though nothing was broke, her voice still held guilt.

"Jesus Alice. What in the name of Peter are you doing here at," I glanced at my alarm clock, yawing and trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "8:38 A.M.?"

I looked back over at her and she had the hugest smile plastered on her face. It made Barbie dolls look sad. She suddenly ran over to my bed, grabbed me by the wrists and yanked my out of it: bed sheets and pillows falling to the floor and all. I thought that for a moment my shoulders were going to be dislocated from their sockets. "I don't care that I'm supposed to be mad at you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Ow…."I protested, trying to get away from her death grip on my arms.

"Hurry up and get on your slippers, we have to get to our house. Em said that I couldn't tell you!" She finally let my arms go to grab my slippers and throw them at me. She nearly hit me in the face with one of them. _Damn, she's got a good arm…What would Em need to tell me?_

"Hurrrrrrrrrrry!" She pleaded. "We have a HUGE day ahead of us. I pulled my slippers on my feet and almost winced at the word 'HUGE'. Without a second to spare, Alice grabbed me by my arms and was flinging me down the stairs in my house and out the front door to hers next door.

"We'll be right back, Chief!" She practically screamed at Charlie-who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the news paper- while slamming the door behind us. "C'mon!" She pulled me by my wrist firmly across our lawn and into the Cullen's "Your _sooooo_ slow." She complained, dragging me. I felt like prisoner held captive by human shackles.

All I could do was mutter incoherent profanities due to the state of sleepiness I still felt. She kicked the front door open and finally let go of my wrist. "She's her!" She screamed skipping towards the dinning room. I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. When I walked into the Cullen's dining room, everyone was already sitting in their normal spot, except Esme. She put down a large plate of chocolate chip pancakes right in the middle of the table for breakfast before gracefully sitting in her chair.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle said nicely while putting his news paper down and taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Good morning…?" I still had sleep thick in my voice. My eyes traveled to Emmett's so he could get on with what he needed to tell me so I could get back to sleep. His eyes were the size of eggs; starring at the plate of pancakes like they were God in food form or something.

"Hello Bella." My eyes drifted over to Edward. He had a smile playing on his lips and I suddenly felt very self conscious of my bed head with the way his sparkling green eyes were appraising me. I knew things had changed between us last night, but I wasn't sure what exactly had changed. Sure, we admitted to one another that we liked each other but did that make us more then just friends? I was confused. I knew that I wasn't really ready for relationship right now- I had Charlie to take care of and school to finish. And why should it matter how I looked in front of him? He's seen my like this a thousand times….Wow. That just made me feel _so_ much better.

I was cut off from my thinking by Alice grabbing my wrist,_ again_, and dragging me to sit down next to Edward- where I usually sat at the Cullen table- and she sat on the other side of me. "C'mon Em! TELL HER!" She practically was bouncing out of her seat. "We have to get ready!" _Heck no I am not being her doll for the day in her horridly small bathroom being poked and prodded at for three hours._

I looked over at Edward and his smile just got wider and he nodded in the direction of Emmett. I looked back at Emmett and his eyes were no longer plastered on the pancakes. They were looking back and forth from a smiling Esme to a smirking Carlisle.

When no one spoke, I decided to break the silence. "What in the name of Jelly Beans does Emmett need to tell me that would have Alice worked up and that I would be physically dragged from my bed?" I was starting to get annoyed.

Emmett laughed at the way Alice's face fell before he started to explain the situation. Esme and Carlisle shook their heads at their daughter.

"Well, you know Rose and I have wanted to stay at the beach for an extended stay? I've finally talked Carlisle and Esme into letting us!" He smiled at me.

"That's cool?" I was so mad Alice had dragged me out of my bed physically for this.

"Tell her the rest you A-hole." Alice said just as frustrated. Emmett gave her a look before looking back at me to continue.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Esme scolded Alice while placing a pancake on my plate.

"Anyways…" Emmett continued "We can only go if Alice, Jasper, Edward and you grace us with your presence." His face sank a little and he stabbed his pancake on his plate with his fork. I could tell he wasn't to enthralled with the idea of all of us going along.

I looked back over to Esme and Carlisle "Really?!" I was actually excited now. They both nodded their heads in unison. I felt a ridiculous smile spread across my face. I looked back over at Emmett. "For how long and where…and when?"

"Well, we leave tomorrow morning around 8-ish so, you're going to have to get up early." I felt the smile on my face slowly disappear "And we're going to stay in a beach house that's owned by one of Carlisle's co-workers for four nights." I felt my face smile again.

"EEEEP!" Alice squealed. "Do you know what this MEANS BELLA?" She grabbed my shoulders, rattling my bones.

"What?" I flung her hands off of me.

"WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!" I felt my face take horror.

"Uh, no, no, no. I need to, uh-"Then it hit me. _What about Charlie? I can't just leave him here by his self…_"Talk to Charlie about everything and make sure that I can even go." I looked from her face to Emmett's then to Edwards.

"It's already done sweetie." Esme said sweetly. "Carlisle called him a couple of days ago and talked to him about it. We all talked about it to see if it was a good idea if six teenagers should go off by themselves for four nights."

"Mom, I am 18 and so is Rose." Emmett rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Sure don't act like it…" Carlisle mumbled while taking a bite of his food.

"I resent that." Em said pretending to be appalled.

"Hurry Bella! We have a big day ahead of us." Alice ripped a piece of my pancake off from my plate and shoved it forcefully in my mouth. I looked over at Edward with dread in my eyes as I chewed the delicious pancake Esme got up at an ungodly hour to make. He just laughed at my facial expression and took a bite of his pancake.

The rest of breakfast held no other significance. We just discussed what we should do at the beach. I guess we were going to be going somewhere west of Salem, Oregon. That wasn't so bad, but what was bad was the 350 miles we had to drive to get there. In one vehicle…all packed together for what seemed to look like a six hour drive. I felt like slamming my face against Esme's pretty table and into my sticky mess of syrup and pancakes. We decided that the first night that we got there it would be spent looking around and possibly going out for dinner and the second day would be spent hanging out at the beach. That sounded decent to me.

"Now go home and shower. I will be at your house in thirty minutes!" Alice literally shoved me out the door. _Jeeze…_

I began walking across the lawn to my house but then I heard the door open. "Wait!" Edward yelled, running over to me in his slippers and flannel pajama bottoms. "Are you excited?" He asked. The grass from the lawn seemed to reflect in his green eyes and make them brighter.

"Yeah, I guess so." _I mean, I was excited that we got to get away from here for four days, but I didn't want to leave Charlie here all by himself._

"I would have told you last night, but I didn't find out until Alice screamed it at the top of her lungs while waking me up. I'm surprised you didn't wake up from it." He laughed out sheepishly.

"HURRY UP BELLA!" Edward and I both looked back at the house. We saw Alice standing in her window spying on us. "Do whatever it is you guys do and go shower!" She wined. Edward laughed…

_You want to be like that Eddie? _"Edward is coming shopping with us, Alice." I smiled at Edward evilly.

That whipped the smile of his face and the laugh from his throat. "I am not!" He looked at me then to Alice in the window and then back to me. "I've got stuff to do around here. I have to help, uh- Emmett?" I rolled my eyes. "Bye." He hugged me a little warmly-_probably because Alice was watching-_ "Bye!" Then he scurried back off into the house.

"SOME _BEST_ FRIEND YOU ARE!" I yelled at him as he shut his door. I could have sworn I saw him laughing again. I rolled my eyes and walked across our lawns and into my house.

Charlie was still at the table reading the news paper. "Hey dad." I tried to make conversation while sitting across from him at our small, square, oak table. I know that it was no use, due to my dad's laconic state but it was worth a shot. "So, your okay with me going with the Cullen's to the beach?"

He flicked the news paper down so he could see my face. "Yeah. I think it'd be nice if you had a little fun-"_the old Charlie would never let me go…_"And the Cullen's are good people." Wow, that was the longest sentence he's said to me since my…my mothers death.

I looked down at the table and began tracing the wood patterns with my finger. "Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

"No, Bells. Go and have fun. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He flicked the news paper back up and I took that as a dismissal. I stood up and walked over to him. I don't think I've done something like this since I was seven, but I wanted my dad to know how I felt. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks dad. I love you." It was awkward since my dad nor I ever showed physical affection, but I felt like it was something that needed to be done right about now.

I let him go gently and walked up the stairs to go get ready for one of the most horrid days of my life. I haven't lived it yet, but my intuition was telling me it was going to be bad.

--

It was now three hours later, one thirty in the afternoon and my feet were killing me. I felt like banging my head against a wall and going back to sleep like I wanted to at 8:30 the s'morning.

"What about this one Alice?" Rose said holding up what was supposed to look like a dress. Alice insisted that we get at least one nice dress so if we wanted to do anything special at the beach, we'd all be prepared.

"Rose! That's hideous! You'd look like a huge lemon!" Alice ripped the dress out of Rosalie's hands and put it back on the rack. "Yellow just doesn't go good with blonde hair." Rosalie's face turned into one that looked like she agreed and continued searching through the rack.

I sighed loudly for about the millionth time since we picked up Rosalie at her house and made it to the mall. "BELLA! Go look for a dress!" Alice scolded me. She already had a huge pile slung over her arms, just waiting to be tried on. "Dillard's has a good selection that's why were here." Alice continued to go through the same rack Rosalie was.

"Alice, I don't like dresses. You know this-"I whined.

"I don't care what you like," She spit at me "here, try these on." She threw three different dresses at me. I sighed and gave up on arguing…._for now._ "Oooh! Rose, look at this one! I think this one would be _perfect_ with your hair, skin tone and if you played up the eyes with smoky shadow!" Rose glanced at the dress and I could tell through her blue eyes she was in love. "C'mon girls, lets try these on!"

Rosalie and I fallowed Alice like lost souls to the dressing rooms. Once I was in my own cubical, tucked away from the outside world I peeled off my ripped up jeans and my- well Edwards- baseball t-shirt. I looked at the first dress. It's not that I didn't like dresses; it was just that they were always so uncomfortable. I pulled it over my head and looked in the mirror. I immediately noted that the dress was way to flow-ey and it was the ugliest shade of green/blue that could ever match my skin. One wrong gust of wind and the whole nation would get a great view of my yellow cotton panties. I quickly pulled the ugly thing off and threw it on the floor-I'd hang it up later. I grabbed the second one and appraised it with my eyes before trying it on. It was a dark maroon-ish color. _This one shouldn't be too bad…_.I took it off the hanger and pulled it over my head. I tried to pull it over my breasts as well, but it took some work. I got down to my hips and had to pull with all my might to get it over my butt. I looked in the mirror and I grimaced. This dress was WAY too tight and it made my boobs look like two volcanoes getting ready to explode hot lava.

"I love this dress Alice!" I head Rose yell somewhere in the dressing room. _At least someone is having a good time._ I heard two doors creek open.

"What do you think of this one?" Alice said to Rose.

"Wow that defiantly screams 'ALICE!'" She giggled. "But, it's really cute. I think it matches your complexion really well and it brings out you're eyes like no other." She complimented. _That was usually rare for Rosalie…_

"Show us yours Bella!" Alice said knocking on my door. There was no way in heck I would go out there in this dress.

"Uh, no." I said trying to pull the dress back up over my bottom.

"C'mon, there is no one out here." Rose encouraged. I was still trying to pull the material over my bottom fiercely.

"I think I need help getting this-"I struggled to try and get it off "_thing _off." I guess I was going to have to go out there for them to help anyways…I opened the door and quickly noticed Alice. Her dress was a bright purple but it also had blue in it. It was gorgeous on her, and Rose was right: it made her eyes stand out more then ever. It was perfect on her petite little frame by not showing a lot of cleavage and with the spaghetti straps.

"Wow Rose, you were right! That dress does scream 'ALICE!'" I said looking over at Rosalie, but I was completely taken back. Her dress was a very warm satin red color with a matching bow under the right breast. Like Alice's dress it looked flawless one her and it was spaghetti straps. Her long, tan legs looked intimidating and I suddenly felt very small and ugly.

"DAMN!" Rose said allowed towards me. "This girl got BOOTY!" She walked over towards me and smacked me on my butt. I jumped at her.

"Hey!" I yelled appalled.

"And boobs!" Alice screamed gleefully. "Why don't you ever show those bad boys off?!" She asked me.

"Shut up you guys." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm only a B cup…"

"Well, that little B cup of yours sure looks a lot like a full C in that dress!" Rose chimed in going to grab at my chest. I pushed her hands away laughing a little bit.

"I need help getting it off." I admitted timidly and slightly still embarrassed.

"Rose, you help her get it off…I need to go get something." Alice sounded slightly distracted as she skipped out of the dressing room and back out into the store.

I went back into my small cubical with Rose. It was awkward being alone with her. "It's too tight; I can't get it over my butt." I admitted.

She just laughed and grabbed the bottom of the dress on either side of one of my butt cheeks. She gently lifted it up and pulled it up easily to my lower back. "I have the same problem." She winked at me before walking out of my dressing room and back into hers. I pulled the rest of the too tight dress off and threw it on the floor with the first one.

I sighed loudly as I grabbed the third one off of its hanger and looked it at it. It didn't look _that _bad. It was basic: The body of it was white while the straps were black and about three inches thick. There was also a big black bow that looked like it went over the breast area. I pulled it over my head and put each limb into the correct spot and pulled my head through the top. I turned and looked into the mirror. I was actually taken back a little bit: I actually _liked_ this dress. It wasn't too tight, it wasn't too flow-ey and it didn't show a lot of boob/butt. Maybe a little bit too much leg, but leggings could take care of that. I smiled to myself in the mirror proud that I was getting in touch with my feminine side. _Would Edward like it?..._

I pulled the dress off and placed it on its hanger neatly. I then placed the two rejects back on their hangers and walked out of the dressing room to a waiting Alice and Rosalie. I saw that Alice had already bought her dress and probably Rose's because she wasn't holding a bag.

"Ready?" She asked standing from the bench and skipping towards me.

"Yeah…I liked this one." I said holding up the black and while one.

"Okay!" She grabbed the dress from me while I put the two rejects on the 'go back on the rack' rack. We walked out of the dressing room and Alice went straight to the cash register. "We have to make one more stop before we leave." I smiled at the word _'leave.'_ I went to give Alice money to pay for the dress, but naturally she threw a fit. It was one of the most embarrassing things you could see any seventeen year old do.

We made our way on the complete opposite side of the mall to none other Victoria's Secret. I sighed loudly before walking into the bra heaven.

"Oh, get over it!" Rose scolded "We want to find something nice for our men."

"Uh-huh." Alice said trailing off all on her own to a nice display of panties and bras. I saw Rose go in the opposite direction: straight to the lingerie. _I guess I'll take a look around too…_I made my way over to what they called the 'PINK' room. I quickly noticed all the comfy pajamas they had. I picked through a couple of the racks before I was noticed by one of the workers.

"Hey, I'm Crissy and I just wanted to let you know that right now we have a special on pajamas. If you buy one of our comfy tank top camisoles by Victoria's Secret PINK then you get a free pair of panties." She smiled sweetly at me, her grey eyes seeming sincere.

"Really? Thank you." I said picking up a cute dark blue pajama tank top that I was eyeing. "I think I'm going to get this…"

"Here, I'll show you the selection of free underwear." I fallowed her quietly to the opposite side of the room. She led me to a nice display of panties. "Here ya go." She gestured.

"Thanks." I said again and she wondered off to help another customer that was calling her. I picked through some of the underwear until I found ones that matched perfectly with the camisole. They were dark blue and white stripes with dark blue lace around the waist and each thigh. And on top of being cute: they were boy short style. My favorite!

I smiled as I walked up to the cash register at my findings. I paid for my things and began looking around for Alice and Rosalie…but I didn't have to look long. They were both coming out from the lingerie room laughing their heads off. Rose looked like she was holding something a deep red- like her dress- and Alice looked like she was holding something black with white ruffles. _Boy, they do have other plans for the beach then just soaking up the sun…_

"Are you guys ready to go?" I went back into wine mode. "My feet are killin' me and I'm hungry. Plus we still have to pack and we-"

"Were coming! _Jesus_." Rose said paying for hers and Alice's things. With two new shirts, a new pair of jeans, a dress, new flip flops, a new pair of panties and a new camisole(that was just me) we made our way to drop Rose back off at home to get to the Cullen house, and mine, so we could pack for our trip.

Once we actually made it to the Cullen house I lugged myself up the stairs to Edward's room. I opened his door and he was in nothing but his boxers, leaning over his bed putting cloths into a suit case. He turned around and smiled I froze. _Mmmm, muscle. WAIT! You've seen his chest millions of times while swimming, oh GOD? Are my cheeks getting red? _

"Oh, hey Bella." He said like it was no big deal and went back to putting cloths into his suit case.

I couldn't really find words just yet. I stared at his back and the way each time he picked up a pile of cloths how his muscles would get firm. I looked lower and stared at his butt. "Uhh-"I stammered "I'm going to go back to my house and pack." I wanted to get out of that room before I did anything to rash.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "You don't need to bring the sun block or anything like that. We've got it covered. But you can bring your shampoo so you don't have to smell like mine."

"Okay." I said quickly.

"Just be sure to bring a couple of towels."

"Sure." I agreed coolly.

"I'll be over later tonight," He turned towards me fully and started to walk towards me smiling evilly. I suddenly got a little scared. "Don't forget to set you're alarm, we have to get up early." He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug. I froze as he brought his lips to my ears and whispered in my ear. "Alice is watching us." He kissed me gently on the cheek and released me. I felt my face turn warm again. "Bye." He smiled at me before turning back to finish packing.

I bolted out of his room faster then a speed racer. I pushed passed an open mouthed Alice in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, hey Alice." I said nonchalantly. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I crossed their lawn into my own. I was still giggling as I made it into my room and pulled my old duffle bag from under my bed. I began rummaging through my closet and my dresser.

I put things into two piles: The rejects pile and the pile of cloths I was going to take with me. Once I got all my cloths, socks, and underwear down I skipped off to the bathroom. I put my shampoo on the counter along with my hair brush, and tooth brush so I wouldn't forget to put them in my duffle bag tomorrow morning. I then went back into my room and grabbed all of my new things from shopping today and packing them into my duffle bag. I went back to my closet and retrieved my flip flops and my new flip flops and packed them as well.

When I thought I had everything down I pulled my now heavy duffle bag off my bed and put it beside my door. I walked over to my window that faced Edward's to see if he was still packing. The lights were off and he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed as I walked away and grabbed my towel from the back of my desks' chair.

_Tonight is going to feel like one of the longest nights ever….but tomorrow is going to be even worse with that long ass drive._

**A/N: Yay! Beach/Road trip! I decided that after everything was really depressing that some happiness was needed. If you guys would like to see the dresses the girls each bought, they are on my page. As well as the lingerie Alice and Rosalie bought for Japer and Emmett. I also posted the little pajama set Bella bought- If you guys want to check that out. I would love to hear if anyone has any ideas or anything they'd like to see happen….I will try to fit it in if it can collaborate with my outline.**

**As always, thanks so much for reading & I hope you take the time to review.**


End file.
